jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Albrecht i Łupieżcy/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Zobaczcie co się ostatnio działo. Wiking: To on! Widziałem! To on podpalił zbrojownie. Stoick: Jutro wieczorem, jak powiedziałem, na Berk nie będzie ani jednego smoka. Pleśniak: Nareszcie! Astrid: W życiu nie było mi tak smutno. Czkawka: Spokojnie, coś wymyślę. Sączysmark: Co ty gadasz? Wymyślisz? To już koniec. Czkawka: Wrócę, przyjacielu. Przysięgam. Jestem pewien, że to on. Zrobił to wszystko, żeby ojciec wypędził smoki. Jest takie stare powiedzenie Wikingów: „Kiedy ci pieką na ruszcie przyjaciela, czujesz ogień na własnej skórze”. Przez Pleśniaka cała wioska uwierzyła, że smoki są nieobliczalne i że nigdy nie będziemy żyć razem. Ale on się myli. I ja to udowodnię. Sączysmark: Och! Łazimy tu od paru godzin. To bez sensu. Nic nie znaleźliśmy. Czkawka: Przestań, ledwo 10 minut. A ty co zrobiłeś? Zbudowałeś… to coś. Sączysmark: To moje Sączysmarcze zamczysko. Brakuje mi tu już pięknej królowej. Astrid: Ech… Sączysmark: Ej, no weź no, co ty robisz, no? Mieczyk: Napadam na twój zamek. Czkawka: Chłopaki, błagam was, to Pleśniak wrobił smoki. Widziałem w jego domu smocze łapy. Widziałem jak je wrzucał do oceanu. Śledzik: Słuchaj, nie chcę, ten tego, psuć zabawy, ale ocean jest bardzo, bardzo wielgaśny. Szanse, że znajdziemy smocze łapy są jak to, że Sączysmark i Astrid… Astrid: Nie próbuj kończyć. Śledzik: Przecież nie próbowałem. Astrid: Czkawka, Śledzik ma rację. Nawet jeśli Pleśniak wrzucił je do wody, to czemu miałyby wypłynąć akurat tutaj? Sączysmark: Znalazłem! Czkawka: Bomba! Heh, co-co mówiłaś? Sączysmark: O rany, od dziecka jej szukałem. Ty, patrz. Pierwszej maczugi się nie zapomina. Czkawka: Ach, super. Szukajcie dalej. Pyskacz: I gotowe. Zostało jeszcze raptem 345. Stoick: Ach, słuchaj, nie mógłbyś trochę szybciej? Dopóki nie naprawisz całej broni, jesteśmy bezbronni. Pyskacz: Może trzeba się było mocniej zastanowić, za nim odesłałeś smoki. Stoick: Przecież wiesz, że nie miałem wyboru. Spaliły nam całą zbrojownie. Pyskacz: No to się módlmy, żeby nikt nas teraz nie napadł. Stoick: Wiem Pyskacz, módlmy się. Pyskacz: W ogóle to kiepsko kiedy ktoś cię napada, ale w tej chwili to byłby istny koszmar. Stoick: Wiem o tym, dziękuję. Pyskacz: A już najgorszy jest Albrecht. Albrecht Perfidny. Najstarszy i najbardziej zaciekły nasz wróg. Zająłby Berk i powybijał nas co do joty. Stoick: Dziękuję, wystarczy! Albrecht Perfidny… Bestial: Albrecht! Te bestię wracają! Albrecht: Z drogi, powiedziałem! W dzisiejszych czasach nawet porządnych bandziorów jak na lekarstwo. Bestial: Wodzu, za dużo ich. Za dużo. Chować się trzeba, chować. Albrecht: Eee, dosyć mam już tych smoków. Gadaj, statek gotowy? Bestial: Prawie, panie, dosłownie ostatnie poprawki. Albrecht: A to chyba nie mój problem, co? Płyniemy na Berk i to natychmiast. Tu się zakotwiczymy. Dyskretnie, pod osłoną nocy. Bestial: Ale dlaczego nie ruszymy całą armią? Albrecht: Bo nie chcemy walczyć przecież ze Stoickiem. Potrzebny nam jeden człowiek. Wielki Pogromca Smoków. Bestial: Aa i dostaniesz go panie? I ponoć mierzy 3 metry i ma siłę tuzina mężczyzn. Albrecht: Świetnie. W takim razie ciężko go będzie nie zauważyć. Czkawka: Ale tato, na serio. Widziałem łapy Zębiroga w domu Pleśniaka. To tymi łapami porobił wszędzie te smocze ślady i to… to on ukradł buty, mówię ci. Stoick: No dobra, to pokaż nam te łapy. Czkawka: Yy, taa… Pokazać… No tu właśnie będzie mały klops. Bo… niestety widziałem jak wyrzuca te łapy do oceanu. Stoick: Synu, wiem jak bardzo ci przykro z powodu smoków, ale żeby oskarżyć kogoś o zdradę potrzebne mi są dowody. Czkawka: Ach… Astrid, udowodnimy że to Pleśniak. Nie mamy wyboru, bo nigdy już nie zobaczymy smoków. Astrid: Mam nadzieję, że wszystko u nich okej. Patrz. Po co nasz statek miałby cumować koło skał? Czkawka: Bo to nie jest nasz statek. Trzeba powiedzieć tacie. No chodź. Albrecht: Ach… Hehehe… Jak to miło wrócić na stare śmieci. Bestial: Miło dla ciebie, panie. Dla nich już nieco mniej. Albrecht: No to ruchy! Znaleźć mi tego Pogromcę Smoków! Stoick: Ludzie, tylko bez paniki proszę. Nasz wróg właśnie na to liczy. Sven: Stoick! Stoick: Sven! I co, ilu ich jest? Sven: Widziałem ze trzydziesztu. Wszyscy po zęby uzbrojeni. Pyskacz: Bez broni nawet jednego nie pokonamy, a co dopiero trzydziesztu. Pleśniak: Ani sztuki broni, a Łupieżcy na naszej ziemi. To sprawka twojego synka i jego smoczków. Stoick: Pleśniak, naprawdę nie mam na to czasu. Gruby! Zbierzcie z Wiadrem wszystkich starców i dzieci. Prowadźcie ich na plaże Thora. Ukryjcie się w jaskiniach. Astrid: Wodzu, my chcemy walczyć. Wychowano nas na wojowników. Sączysmark: Ją to może wychowano. Ja to się urodziłem wojownikiem. Stoick: Weź proszę. Należał do Albrechta. A teraz idźcie do jaskiń. Będziecie chronić starców i dzieci. Czkawka: Tato, pozwól mi popłynąć po smoki. Wiesz dobrze, że bez nich nie mamy żadnych szans się obronić. Stoick: Ach… Płyń. Tylko uważaj na siebie. Nie wiesz do czego zdolny jest Albrecht. A my, panowie, idziemy do lasu. Nikt nie zna lepiej od nas leśnych ścieżek. Pyskacz: A jeśli potworny Albrecht zapędzi się do lasu, wpadnie prosto w naszą pułapkę. Śledzik: Ooo, moja ty słodka. Tak za tobą tęsknię. Księżyc w pełni… a ja mam pusto w sercu. Co się rymuje z „w sercu”? Albrecht: Strata czasu mały człowieczku, nic się z sercem nie rymuje. Śledzik: Łoo… Oo… Albrecht: Gadaj gdzie Pogromca Smoków. Śledzik: O… Łaaaa…! Czkawka: Łu! Śledzik. Śledzik: Ten straszny Albrecht cię szuka. Szuka cię i… i nazywa cię Pogromcą Smoków. Albrecht: Hyhy. Wygląda na to, że nieco przeceniliśmy siły Stoicka. Bestial: Jeśli cała jego broń taka krzywa to niespecjalnie nam może zagrozić. Hehehe… Albrecht: Hm… Jak myślisz? Pukać? W takich sytuacjach obowiązuje jakiś sauvar czy nie? Myślę, że adekwatnie się zaanonsowałem. Stoik! Pokaż się draniu! Tak przypuszczałem. Uciekli, tchórze jedni. Łupieżca: Widziałem, panie, świeże ślady. Prowadziły do lasu. Inni mówili, że jakiś wielkolud z wiadrem na głowie kierował się w stronę plaży. Albrecht: Aaa, to się rozdzielimy. Wy czterech biegiem do lasu. Bestial: Panie, a my dokąd? Albrecht: Chyba logiczne, że na plażę. Jak myślisz, ile taki jeden pogromca wart jest zakładników? Bestial: Siedmiu. Albo nie, panie, ośmiu. Śledzik: no to super, co robimy? Czkawka: Ty polecisz do lasu. Musisz ostrzec tatę. Ja spróbuję wyprzedzić Albrechta. Trzeba dać znać Grubemu. Pyskacz: Jak ci wredni Łupieżcy zapędzą do lasu, tu ich załatwimy. Na cacy. Stoick: No dobra. Pokazuj co mamy. Pyskacz: Dwie patelnie, wałek i tępy kuchenny nóż. Stoick: I co chcesz zrobić jak znajdziemy Albrechta? Ciasto mu upiec?! Pyskacz: Ciasto, nie ciasto… Może szarlotka. Wszyscy kochają szarlotkę. Widziałeś? Wcale nie taki tępy. Gruby: Ach, szybko, szybko, szybciej. Aa, jeszcze kawałeczek, już prawie. Matko, gdzie wiadro? Dziewczynka: Ten pan poszedł po moją owieczkę. Gruby: A, na litość wielkiego… Dlaczego ja zawsze szukam jego? Czemu nie on? Wiadro! Ach, to normalnie jak szukanie wiadra w polu. Hę? Ach… Wiadro, miałeś jedno zadanie: obstawiać tyły. Wiadro: Ale ta mała… Ojej… Te smutne oczka, te łzy, ojej… No po prostu wzruszyłem się strasznie. Gruby: Achjajjajjaj, może i masz twarde wiadro, ale serce jak owieczka. No dobra, chodź, idziemy. Albrecht: Dzięki, panie Wiadro, ułatwiłeś nam sprawę. Ciężko przegapić gościa z wiadrem i słodką owieczką. Bestial: Nie ociągać się! Łupieżca: Jest tam! Łapać go! Pyskacz: Gońcie mnie, niedobre Łupieżce. Nigdy, mówię. Nigdy mnie żywcem nie dorwiecie. Ach, to chybaście mnie jednak dorwali. Łupieżca: No już! Brać go! Pyskacz: A może to my dorwaliśmy was? Stoick: Słyszałeś? Ktoś tam jest. Śledzik: Stoick! Nieee! Stoick: No na litość Thora, Śledzik, mogłem cię zabić! Śledzik: To dziękuję. Dzięki, że nie zabiłeś. Stoick: No słucham, co ty tu robisz? Śledzik: Albrecht Perfidny jest i atakuje. Naprawdę wygląda perfidnie. Stoick: Ale ja przecież wiem, ze wróg jest na wyspie. Śledzik: Właśnie… Ale oni chcą Czkawkę. Stoick: Słucham? Albrecht: I gdyby były wątpliwości, czy ktoś się nie zorientował. Jam jest jeden jedyny Albrecht Perfidny. I żeby było jasne, zasłużyłem sobie na ten przydomek. Mieczyk: Albrecht? Tsy… A na to czym zasłużył? Albrecht: Wasz wódz uciekł jak pierwszy tchórz, ale to nie dla Stoicka tu przybyłem. On mnie w ogóle nie obchodzi. Chcę, żebyście dali mi Pogromcę Smoków. Pleśniak: Pożegnaj się ze swoim Czkawką. Panie… Albrecht: Hę? Astrid: Ha! Mój dziadek lekko słabowity, powinien się chyba zdrzemnąć. Albrecht: Tak jak mówiłem… Dajcie mi tego Pogromcę Smoków a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda. Sączysmark: Chce pogromcę? Hehehe. To ja mu pokażę jak wygląda pogromca. Heh. To w darze, panie. Albrecht: Leć, synku, do domu zmienić portki. Jeśli się nie mylę, lekko przemoczone. Łał. A co my to mamy? Mój ulubiony toporek. Haha, ciekaw byłem kiedy go odzyskam. Czy ty się, mała, zamierzasz na Albrechta Perfidnego? Łuhuhu, chyba za mądra to ty nie jesteś. Powiedz śliczna, no gdzie ten wasz słynny Pogromca Smoków? Gadaj! Czkawka: Puść ją! Astrid: Czkawka. Co robisz? Oszalałeś? Czkawka: To ja jestem Pogromca Smoków. Albrecht: Hehehe… Ty? Niedorobiona latorośl Stoicka? Czkawka: To ja wyrzuciłem smoki z wyspy. Weź się rozejrzyj. Widzisz gdzieś tu smoki? Chyba nie. Astrid: O-on… On prawdę mówi. Smoki się go strasznie boją. Pokonał raz nawet Nocną Furię. Albrecht: Próbujesz mnie oszukać? Czkawka: Ja? Ciebie? Chcesz, to sam się przekonaj. Zabierz mnie na Smoczą Wyspę. Stoick: Gadaj, gdzie Albrecht. Astrid: Albrecht zabrał Czkawkę. Stoick: Co? Astrid: Czkawka sam mu się poddał, przed chwilą. Płyną na Smoczą Wyspę. Albrecht: Na pewno ojciec ci wiele opowiadał o swoim największym i najstraszniejszym wrogu. Czkawka: O kim, przepraszam? Aaa, tak… Że o tobie. Yy, nie. Nie wspomniał. Albrecht: Ale nic? Nawet słówkiem? Czkawka: Nawet. Albrecht: Nic a nic? Czkawka: E-e. Albrecht: Żadnych opowieści o Albrechcie? Czkawka: Żadnych. Albrecht: Eech… Czkawka: Słuchaj, Al. Umówiliśmy się, prawda? Zrobię co mam zrobić, a ty zostawisz moich ludzi w spokoju, prawda? Albrecht: Masz moje słowo, synu. Stoick: Kiedy zbliżymy się do wyspy, wszyscy do katapult i dajemy ognia. Astrid, ty pójdziesz po smoki. Sączysmark: Wodzu. Komu tam potrzebny ostrzał z katapult? Sam dam radę tym Łupieżcom. Pyskacz: Wiesz, coś czuję, że przyda nam się dodatkowy ostrzał. Mieczyk: Wodzu. Osobiście się zgłaszamy. Chcemy z siostrą dokopać temu Albrechtowi. Stoick: Tu nie chodzi o Albrechta. Płyniemy po mojego syna, chcę, żeby wrócił cały do domu. Czkawka: Ech… Yy, ten miecz to naprawdę jest konieczny? Albrecht: Na ducha Odyna… Czy to jest.. Czkawka: Nocna Furia. Nieprawy pomiot burzowych piorunów i samej, samiusieńkiej śmierci. Chwila! Stop! To… ee… to go tylko ten… rozwścieczy. Patrzcie i uczcie się. Albrecht: A idź, chłopczyku, popatrzymy. Hehe. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteście za wrażliwi, bo zaraz smoczek pożre to niewinne dziecię. Hehe… Czkawka: Heh, ta, t-też za tobą tęskniłem, później ci wytłumaczę. Bardzo cię proszę, rób to co mówię, dobra? Nie pokonasz mnie, smoku! Ty paskudny smoku! Jam jest Pogromca, smoku! Albrecht: Halo, dzieciaku, co ty wyrabiasz z tym smokiem? Czkawka: Żeby było jasne, nie jestem żaden Pogromca Smoków. Ja je, Albrechcie, tresuję. Dawaj. Albrecht: Aaa! Na blade pioruny wielkiego Thora, to on! Pogromca Smoków! Ognia! Czkawka: Uważaj! Aaa! Albrecht: A na co ty czekasz, co? Zestrzelić smarkacza! Łupieżca 1: Tam jest! Ognia! Łupieżca 2: Jest! Mamy go! Łupieżca: Uwaga, bo jest pod wiatr! Albrecht: Strzelaj! Czkawka: Dzień dobry, a co tak długo? Astrid: A co? Stęskniłeś się? Śledzik: Czkawka! Czkawka: Musimy jakoś podlecieć bliżej! Stoick: Celować w katapulty! Jeśli rozwalimy katapulty, smoki zrobią resztę! Ognia! Albrecht: Odpływamy od brzegu. Czkawka: Dobra, mamy szansę! Szybko! Albrecht: Ruchy! Zestrzelić mi tego smoka! Strzelać! Astrid: Aaa! Czkawka: Astrid! Astrid: Czkawka! Albrecht: Witamy na pokładzie, panienko. Tym razem nie spudłować. Czkawka: Uwaga! Żadnego ognia! Albrecht ma Astrid. I co ty robisz? Sączysmark: Przecież powiedziałeś „ognia”. Czkawka: Powiedziałem „żadnego ognia”. Sączysmark: No i? Znowu powiedziałeś „ognia”. Stoick: Nie! On ma rację! Sączysmark: Dzięki. Stoick: Ognia, powiedziałem! Robić co każę! Czkawka: Smoki i ludzie! Ognia! Prosto do wody! Łupieżca 1: Jeju, ja nic nie widzę. Albrecht: Strzelać! Łupieżca 2: Ale w co? Albrecht: We wszystko. Łupieżca 3: Co to? Co to? Co się dzieję? Czkawka: Astrid! Wskakuj! Stoick: Zamiast mnie wziąłeś syna, tchórzu. Albrecht: Albrecht bierze sobie co chce i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Stoick: Ale nie tym razem. Dalej synu! Spalić statek! Czkawka: Lecimy chłopaki! Walcie w nich wszystkim co popadnie! Łupieżca: W nogi! Stoick: Synku, no co to za pomysły? Czkawka: Co za… pomysły? Tato, bo ja koniecznie musiałem dostać się do Szczerbatka. Bo bez smoków… Bez smoków przecież nie dalibyśmy rady. Albrecht: Hehehe… :Latają na smokach. Hehehe. Dorwiemy tego chłopaka. I my też będziemy latać. Wikingowa: O rany, wracają! Czkawka: Tak jak obiecałem. Wracamy do domu. Pleśniak: A wy co się tak cieszycie? Nie pamiętacie już co te bestie nawywijały? Stoick: Pamiętamy. Uratowały nam życie. Pleśniak: Eee… Czkawka: Pewnie nikt się nigdy nie dowie, że to ty. Ale nie myśl sobie, ja nie zapomnę. Śmieszne, że to dzięki niezapowiedzianej wizycie naszego wroga wszystko szczęśliwie się skończyło. Ja udowodniłem, że smoki nigdy nas nie skrzywdzą. One pokazały, że zawsze będą nas chronić. Tłum: Stoick! Stoick! Stoick! Stoick! Stoick! en:Alvin and the Outcasts (transcript) Kategoria:Scenariusze